Survival
by SchattenTanzer
Summary: Alone and in Enemy hands. Survival is the goal but at what cost.
1. Caught

Title: Survival

Summary: Alone and in Enemy hands. Survival is the goal but at what cost.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors

* * *

Chapter one 

"Drop your weapons!"

He cringed at the voice, silently cursed his luck as he slowly placed his P90 on the ground. He was surrounded. He was glad that his team wasn't with him, but at the same time he was alone, his team wouldn't be coming to rescue him this time.

"You will come with us," A Jaffa commanded.

"Yes, take me to your leader," He replied smirking at the look of shock on the Jaffa's face.

Cal'Tak, the first prime of whatever god wantabe snake had captured him this time pushed him threw a doorway. The shove knocked him off balance, he tripped threw the door landing on his hands and knees at the feet of the goauld.

"You know your place, maybe I won't kill you," The goa'uld spoke.

He was quickly on his feet, "My place would be killing you."

"Arrogant fool! You will kneel before your god, Ares!" The goa'uld exclaimed his eyes glowing fiercely.

"No, not thinkin' so," He replied his voice full of venom.

A signal, merely a nod sent Cal'Tak's staff slamming into the back of his knees sending him to the floor once more.

"What is your name?" Demanded the goa'uld.

"Luke Skywalker," He growled out as he forced himself back to his feet.

"Your lies do not deceive me. You are Jack O'Neill."

"Actually no I'm not."

"You will kneel before your god!" Ares exclaimed again.

"We've already covered this, no," He replied causing the staff to hit again, sending him back to his knees.

"Answer truthfully and I will spare your life. Where are the others that came threw the gate?" Ares demanded.

"Others?" He questioned threw teeth clenched in pain as he stood again. "I came alone."

"You cannot lie to your god! The rest of SG-1 will not escape me. I will enjoy your female," Ares' eyes glowed, he was smiling.

Rage washed threw him, he would die first. Ares was completely unprepared as the human lunged. He tackled the goauld, punches flew, and blood erupted from Ares' nose.

A blast. His body surged forward, his back nothing but a blackened, charred mess. He collapsed forward landing on top of the goauld, not moving.

Cal'Tak and Ty'mak quickly moved in, Ty'mak grabbed him, easily chucking the motionless body to the floor across the room. Cal'Tak quickly helped Ares to his feet.

"Are you alright, my lord," Ty'mak questioned looking shocked at the blood that came from his god's nose.

"I am a god!" Ares exclaimed his eyes glowing in anger as he whipped away the blood.

"He is dead, my lord," Cal'Tak spoke up as he kicked the lifeless body onto his back.

An evil smile came to the goauld's face, "Take him to the sarcophagus, I will enjoy breaking this one."

"Yes, my lord," Both Jaffa replied.

"As you wish, my lord," They replied as they dragged the body from the room.


	2. Burnt and Broken

**_Warning: Very dark_** **_chapter...Torture scene_**

Chapter two 

Not again, O'Neill thought as he slowly regained consciousness. He had heard, more than felt the staff blast, his death had been quick, almost painless. How he hated the sarcophagus. He slowly opened his eyes and looked right into the glowing eyes of Ares.

"I am your god! I control both your life and your death! You belong to me!" The goa'uld turned to Cal'Tak, "Bring him. I will teach him that I am his god, he cannot defy me!"

Cal'Tak grabbed O'Neill by the hair and yanked him out of the sarcophagus, dumping him on the floor. O'Neill drew blood, as his teeth sliced his bottom lip, but he did not cry out. He was brought roughly to his feet, then he was falling again as he was hit with a rough shove from behind. He couldn't stop himself from the sharp impact with the wall. He saw stars as he landed on the ground.

O'Neill growled, brought his foot around connecting with Cal'Tak's armored leg thankful for steel toed boots as the Jaffa joined him on the ground.

Cal'Tak landed on his back and quickly retaliated. The Jaffa's longer leg shot out catching O'Neill in the jaw and sent his head whipping back impacting the wall with a solid crack. Cal'Tak quickly got to his feet and sent another kick into O'Neill's ribs, he didn't offer any resistance, he was already unconscious.

Cal'Tak grabbed O'Neill by the leg and dragged him, he grinned each time O'Neill's head bounced off the floor.

He was dragged threw a maze of corridors and finally into a large room. Shackles were chained to the ceiling and a table at the far right of the room was covered in multiple devices.

"He was suppose to be awake for this," Ares commented as Cal'Tak dragged him into the room

"I apologize, my lord. He resisted," Cal'Tak replied.

"It does not matter; we will start when he awakes. Chain him up," Ares replied.

Cal'Tak grabbed O'Neill by one arm, pulling it up to the correct height before he shackled it in place. Cal'Tak took a step back grinning at the way O'Neill's limp body swayed. Blood already ran down O'Neill's arm as the shackle, the only thing holding him up, bit into his flesh. Finally Cal'Tak brought up the other arm and locked it into place.

O'Neill was kneeling in front of a wall, his arms fully extended over his head, the shackles already cutting off the circulation to his hands. He was so close to the wall that his head, bent forward was actually resting against it.

Three holes ran vertical about an inch apart three inches from the top of his head. In those holes Cal'Tak placed a metal spike about four inches long in each hole before he grabbed O'Neill by the hair and pulled his head back threw his arms and smacked him. O'Neill jerked his head forward, right into the wall. O'Neill looked around dazed, his eyes unfocused.

"What," O'Neill mumbled.

"It is time you learn your place," Ares spoke up from his side as Cal'Tak forced O'Neill to his feet.

O'Neill's eyes focused on the spikes sticking from the wall, only inches from him.

"How much pain you receive is up to you," Ares started.

"How but none," O'Neillvoice was full of hate.

Ares ignored him, "Do not move! Your god commands it!"

O'Neill gulped, this was not good.

Cal'Tak brought Ares a pain stick.

"I've heard these are quiet painful," Ares remarked activating it.

"Yeah, shove it up your aaaahhh," O'Neill broke into a scream energy streaming from his mouth and eyes as the pain stick struck his back. He tried not to move, but the pain arched his back, away from the pain, towards the spikes. They easily slid into his chest.

Ares moved the pain stick causing O'Neill to sag, his mouth moving in a silent scream. He stuck there, blood gushed from his mouth. He slipped of the spikes somehow still conscious. His knees buckled, he was falling, then the chain stopped him with a sudden jerk. He couldn't breathe a pool of blood was forming on the ground beneath him.

Ares grabbed O'Neill by the head, tilted it backwards so they were looking eye to eye. Ares eye's glowed, "You will do as I command! I am your god! This was your first lesson."

It took everything he had left but O'Neill spit out his blood hitting Ares in the face.

Ares slammed O'Neill's head into the wall, causing him to fall limp.

"You will learn not to defy me," Ares promised.

O'Neill swore he felt the power of a healing device as he fell unconscious.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the pain was gone; the second was that he wasn't alone. Jack looked down at his chest; saw the scars threw the holes in his shirt. 

"I did not heal the scar tissue, they will be a reminder of your lessons," Ares spoke up from behind him.

Jack was once again forced to his feet.

"Do not defy me! To defy me brings pain! Do not move!" Ares commanded, this time he held a torch.

Jack gritted his teeth as he felt the heat of the fire as Ares brought the torch closer. He was sweating, his back was burning. He could smell his shirt burning as the heat from the torch caused it to start and smolder. He could feel his back blistering. He was gasping for breath, inched forward, felt the sharp spikes. The torch dug into his back, he smelt burning flesh, instinctively his body reacted, moving away from the heat, the pain.

He impaled himself, oh how he screamed. He barely heard the goauld's laughter as the torch was taken away. He collapsed, felt a rip, the spike snagged on bone. His scream turned into a gurgle, blood gushing from his mouth. His lungs were filling with his own blood, in seconds he was unconscious hanging limply by the spikes. He wasn't breathing, but the blood continued to pour.

Jack awoke to pain, his arms still fully extended were holding all of his weight, he could no longer kneel, his knees were only slightly bent. They had moved him, he was facing the room, he could see his original spot to his left clearly marked with his own blood. He wasn't alone; Ares and Cal'Tak were there along with two others that Jack didn't recognize.

Ares wore a grin as he came towards Jack, grabbing a torch. "We had to use a sarcophagus, of course I didn't allow it to finish, I'm not done with you yet."

Jack took a step backward as Ares came near, felt sharp spike poke into his back. Jack glanced behind him; it was over a foot to the wall.

"Stop," Jack begged as Ares came closer.

Ares brought the torch in, the flame licked up the front of Jack's shirt.

"Don't, please," Jack begged.

"Do not move," Ares replied.

He couldn't help it, he was on fire, he took a step back felt the spikes slide in, he screamed, stepped forward, his shirt erupted in flame, it caught his pants. Jack gagged on the smell of his own flesh burning.

Shish kabob or barbeque? He didn't want to burn to death, he choose the spikes. Forced himself to take two steps back, he couldn't go threw with it, tears were pouring down his face. Ares helped him.

He screamed and screamed, it stopped abruptly his eyes rolling into the back of his head, he wasn't breathing.

"Not this time," Ares remarked as he lifted the healing device. He was joined by the other two; working together they healed the wounds around the spikes.

"No," Jack croaked past a mouth filled with his own blood.

He couldn't move, couldn't feel anything. His vision was going dark, he couldn't breath. The healing device was on him again.

"Well done," Ares commented. "You successfully pierced your spinal cord at least three times."

Jack's eyes were wide in fear if he looked down he could see the spike sticking out from his neck.

"Release his arms," Ares commanded.

They were released, falling limply to his side, how bad Jack wanted to punch that grin of Ares face.

"Do not let him die," Ares commanded his two companions.

Two hours later Ares returned a memory recall device in hand. "To continue to torture you physically would be a waste of time, you can no longer appreciate it. This will have to do."

Ares plugged him in. Images of Charlie's death, how he couldn't save his own son were brought before him. The whole time they had to keep a healing device on him. Jack was whimpering. The three took turns keeping him alive, sleeping and eating. Jack could only whimper as he hung there limply, images, horrible images from his past continued to assault him.

Forty hours later darkness finally claimed him, they could no longer keep him awake, even with the power of three healing devices.

Ares called Cal'Tak, "Get him the sarcophagus. We will continue this later."

* * *

Feedback, please my muse is hungry 


	3. Scattered with the ashes

He awoke slowly, disoriented. A fear he couldn't identify pounded in his chest. He looked around the brightly lit tight confines trying to figure out where he was. The light stung his eyes, but he couldn't seem to remember where he was. He could barely stop the welling panic. He didn't know where he was but every instinct was screaming it was very bad. He didn't have time to truly panic as the door overhead slowly slid open.

"Isn't the sarcophagus such a wonderful thing?" A dark skinned man with a golden emblem on his forehead questioned.

"I should be dead," Somehow he just knew.

"Indeed," The man replied.

He remembered that, that word. A friend use to say that, but based on the man's evil grin this wasn't his friend.

He didn't resist, couldn't bring himself to, as he was led back into a room. Another man was waiting for him there, torch in hand.

"Kneel before your god Ares," He was commanded.

His eyes locked, stared at one spot directly in front of him, his jaw clenched repeatedly, his fingers twitched nervously. He fell to his knees before Ares even as every fiber in his being screamed at him not to. He just needed time to sort everything out.

He knew that there was no way that this...Ares he was kneeling before was a god. He didn't know how he knew but the term 'False god' came to mind. Everyone else around him seemed to believe it though, so he was trying the 'When in Rome' approach. Which was funny considering he couldn't remember where Rome was, for all he knew he could be in Rome right now.

"Good, now raise your hands," Ares commanded.

Eye's still focused ahead he raised his arms, felt the shackles tighten around his wrists. A winch raised the chains, pulling him to his feet.

"Do not move!" Ares commanded as he brought the torch in.

He didn't move, didn't give any indication that he was even aware of what was happening around him. He would kill Ares, he promised himself. Only a few involuntary grunts and gasped escaped him as every inch of him felt the burn of the torch. He still hadn't moved when his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"Leave him," Ares commanded. "He has been broken. He belongs to me."

They left him unconscious, burned and blistered, hanging limply in the center of the room.

* * *

He stirred, barely moved, pain shot threw him. He tried to embrace it, have it lead him back into the painless nothingness but something wasn't right. He wasn't alone. 

"Here, drink this," A soft voice said, a woman's voice.

He weakly protested, but didn't have the strength. Cool water slipped past his cracked lips.

"Who are you?" He muttered his voice nothing but a hoarse whisper.

"My name is Lelenia. I am Tok'ra, I share this body with Septu," She answered as she released one of his hands from the shackles.

He groaned at the unexpected movement, pain ripping threw his entire body.

"Tok'ra?" He asked confused…it sounded familiar.

"You do not know?" She asked.

"I can't…I can't remember."

She nodded slowly, pity clear in her eyes, "We fight the Goa'uld."

"Damn snakes," He snapped.

"You are remembering already."

"Are you here to rescue me?" He gasped threw the pain.

"Unfortunately, I cannot," Lelenia replied as she released the other arms.

His pain filled cry filled the air as his body collapsed nothing there to hold it up. She caught him, kept him from falling.

"Why not?" He grimaced trying unsuccessfully to get his feet under him.

"My mission is vital," Lelenia explained as she picked him up.

"You're strong," He mumbled, spots were dancing in front of his eyes; he could feel the darkness moving in.

"You are not that heavy," Lelenia replied as she carried him deeper into the room, there was a bed there.

"Wont helping me blow your cover," He mumbled barely conscious.

"Helping you escape would, this will not," She replied as she laid him down. "Every woman has her desires after all."

His eyes widened, he squirmed, trying to get away.

"Relax; I will not take advantage of you. Ares only has to think so," Lelenia replied slowly taking off his torn and bloody shirt.

The pain was unbearable; the shirt was ripping skin off with it. He blacked out.

She moved faster when she noticed, she knew this was painful for him and wanted to be done before he woke.

She grimaced at the sight of him, lying naked on the bed. She nearly ran to the door as it opened, grabbed the healing device.

"Why even tell me who you are if you can't help me?" He demanded his eyes were clenched against the pain.

"Just because I can't help you escape, doesn't mean I can't help you," She replied activating the healing device.

Darkness hovered at the edge of his vision even as the healing power washed over him.

* * *

He woke to the sound of the door slamming shut. He dared not move, let them think he was still out of it. He forced his breath to even out as he heard boot steps approach. He could feel eyes on him, his heart was racing.

"I have heard of O'Neill, this is not what I was expecting."

"Ty'mak, I do not believe him to be who Ares thinks he is."

"It matters not, he is a warrior of the Taur'i," Ty'mak replied.

"You think he will help us?" Lelenia replied.

"I believe he will," Ty'mak replied.

He listened as they left. He laid there in the darkness thinking over what he had heard. So Ares thought he was someone named O'Neill. It sounded right, familiar.

* * *

Something grabbed him startling him awake. He attacked, the blows knocking the Jaffa to the ground as O'Neill jumped to his feet.

"Your spirit is strong. I am glad it was not broken," Ty'mak said getting to his feet. He bowed his head, "I am Ty'mak. Shel kek nem ron."

O'Neill tensed ready to attack, but he had heard that before, from a friend. It was the greeting of the Jaffa rebellion.

"Shel kek nem ron," O'Neill replied and grinned. "Chel nak."

"Indeed," Ty'mak replied. "I have brought you clothes."

"Um thanks," O'Neill replied his cheeks slightly pink as he quickly got dressed.

"So Ty how many rebels you got?" O'Neill asked.

"We are few, but we are growing."

"You wouldn't happen to know a way out of here?"

"I can not –"

O'Neill cut him off, "Thought so."

"In time, when we are stronger we will leave this place, but you are O'Neill will not your team come to your aid?"

"My team?"

"You do not remember?"

"No. I don't even know who I am."

"From what Ares says about you he is convinced that you are a member of SG-1. A Colonel Jack O'Neill," Ty'mak spoke. "The Taur'i do not leave their people behind."

"I wish I could remember."

"Come eat. You must regain your strength," Ty'mak led Jack over to the table. "They are sending you to the games."

* * *


End file.
